sweet_revenge_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Renee Vandersky
Renee Vandersky First appearance: Before class, at Room 106 Renee Caroline Vandersky is an Irish girl whose grandmother is the vice principal of Riverside High, the school she enrolls to. Her best friends are Sabrina Hollister and Lana So. Renee's first impression is sweet - being nice to the new girl, but it might have been because her grandmother had told her beforehand. She meets Emily and instantly becomes acquaintances with her. Renee is seen next in homeroom, who unfortunately couldn't sit next to Emily. Mrs. Meyers, the homeroom teacher, then puts Emily next to Sabrina, Renee's best friend. After a few lessons, Renee slowly finds out that Emily liked her a lot. Emily began to stick around with Renee, and Renee enjoyed her company only slightly, since she was very curious indeed. However, Renee decides that wasn't her fault, since she is the new kid. Her mind will change later when Emily starts to want to cling around her 24/7. Renee becomes annoyed with her near the start of her sleepover. Renee suggests a sleepover, and Sabrina and Lana immediately agrees. They had to wait a while for Emily's decision, but she agreed finally. The sleepover was full of Emily's requests and complaints, so from there, Renee's friendliness with Emily went downhill, especially when Sabrina talked with her about Emily's cling with her. Renee totally agreed and started becoming a bit colder and indifferent to rid of Emily's constant cling. During the sleepover, Renee suggests to go swimming in her uncle's pool, where Sabrina and she had learnt to swim since the age of five. Telling the group this, Lana is used to this and jokes along, but Emily starts to feel left out. Renee doesn't quite like Emily. She sneaks out of the bathroom to the back door to go to her uncle's pool when Emily wasn't looking, and let her brother Rafael in. Emily waited a long time but discovers Rafael instead, who was very annoyed. Renee gets caught in her uncle's pool when Emily gets dropped off by Renee's mother for Bingo. After this incident, Renee tries to act indifferent and colder towards Emily, and Emily feels the effects. Renee then decides, with her friends, to hide from Emily's constant strain. Renee is a casual person who doesn't like someone who clings around her, but only a friend who she could lean on, like Sabrina and Lana. However, Renee will not physically hurt anyone, she will only talk about it with her friends, but not spread it out as rumors. Renee: GOOD: 1) She is a straight-A student, and doesn't mind her friends copying notes off her notebooks 2) She is friendly, especially to new students, because she feels sorry for them, so she tries her best to make them feel welcome 3) She has a sense of humor, usually making people laugh in the most appropriate times BAD: 1) Her friendliness can be a disadvantage sometimes, and regret inviting new students into her squad 2) Sometimes she can leave people out, not on purpose 3) She is too softhearted, and she sometimes let people do bad things Accomplishments: 1) Senior in public speaking club 2) Gotten scholarship once in freshman year